Sencillamente ginny wesley
by Mary Potter W86
Summary: draco ya no le importaba si iba a ser descubierto no aparto su mirada de aquella chica… como si su vida dependiera de ello… ginny hacia lo mismo no kito su mirada de aquellos ojos grises...capitulo 9 arriba dejen rr....
1. 31 de octubre

Hola este es mi 2do fic espero k les guste aun no he decidido kien va ha hacer la pareja de ginny espero sus comentarios. Va ha ver mas parejas. R/HR  
  
Si quieren escribirme mi correo es zorima00@hotmail.com  
  
** Esto sig. Las pequeñas notas k pongo ( ) Pensamientos del personaje  
  
31 de octubre  
  
Aquí me encuentro con mi familia y tu, mi amor prohibido solo puedo verte por lo menos de lejos y verte sonreír tan lindo y tan lejano para mí. Para ti siempre seré la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, para que mentirte si eres lo k mas kiero. Nunca te has imaginado lo k por ti he esperado, cada minuto pienso en ti.  
  
Pero este año voy a cambiar, no se como lo haré pero te echare de mi corazón *harry potter*, estas son las ultimas lagrimas k voy a derramar por ti, aunque me muera por dentro por tu amor, sabré sobrevivir, siempre me negué a salir con algún chico ( era una de las chicas mas bonitas de hogwarts y tenia varios chicos detrás de ella, era una belleza exótica de 16 años) pero desde hoy ya no voy a hacer la misma ginny tonta k anda detrás de el chico-k-vivió, ahora ellos será los k me van a rogar, adiós a la chica dulce y manipulable se acabo desde hoy una nueva vida comienza para mi.  
  
Desde hoy comienzo mi transformación de chica buena y dulce ya no mas, sonrió muy animada por k hoy es tu cumpleaños el día perfecto para iniciar. Ayer llegaste por medio de polvos flu, con tu cara llena de hollín te miras hermoso, pero k estoy pensando, no ginny tienes k olvidarlo, el jamás será para ti es lo k me dice mi mente pero mi corazón aun anhela tenerlo cerca de mi.  
  
Tengo k apresurarme solo falta 1 hora para k de comienzo la fiesta que le van a celebrar a harry. Escojo detenidamente una falda negra corta, una blusa con letras chinas y un dragón k me lo había regalado hermione en mi cumpleaños. Después de haberme bañado me arregle delicadamente como nunca antes lo había echo, deje mi pelo suelto ahora estaba un poco ondulado y me llegaba ala cintura, fui a verme a un espejo y me encanto, unas botas y una collar con un dragón k me había regalado charlie fueron el complemento perfecto.  
  
Salgo de mi habitación casi todos estaban abajo platicando en la sala, bajo muy nerviosa pero con la suficiente confianza para soportar lo k viniera. Llego ala sala y alcanzo a ver algunos compañeros de grifindor entre ellos estaba dean, colin, hermione, entre otros también pude ver ala persona k jamás hubiera pensado ver en mi casa a cho chang, **io también la odio pero no va hacer casi naa en mi fic jejee *** en fin harry esta enamorado de ella y de seguro la invito para k este junto con el.  
  
De repente alguien toca mi hombro, volteo y ahí estaba colin ***creían k iba a ser harry pero nooo jejej todavía**** vaya si k había cambiado colin esta mucho mas alto y no lo había notado pensé.  
  
Colin: hola gin como estas? G: muy bien colin, k sorpresa verte, has cambiado mucho. Al decirle eso colin se sonroja un poco se hace el disimulado y me cambia el tema. Colin: y. gin muy bonita la fiesta no G: claro solo k aun no he visto al cumpleañero ( lo bueno k aun no lo he visto) Colin: ni yo tampoco pero me dijo hermione k fueron a traer cervezas de mantequilla por que fred y george se tomaron casi todas.  
  
Empiezo a reírme por el último comentario por que nunca he visto a fred y a george tomando tanto pero no me sorprende viniendo de ese par. Noto también que colin empieza a reír, volteó hacia donde estaba hermione y nos mira muy desconcertada y paro de reír por k varios de la fiesta nos kdaba bien a mí y a colin como si estuviéramos locos. Me sonrojo un poco y colin también y fuimos ala cocina por algo de comer y así esperar cuando trajeran las bebidas.  
  
Cuando casi terminábamos de comer llego mi hermano y harry este ultimo solo me kdaba viendo. Hasta k mi hermano rompió el silencio.  
  
Ron: ¡virginia wesley! K haces así vestida k te crees ahora mismo te cambias! Lo miro muy enojada el no tenia derecho a decirme eso aunk fuera mi hermano puedo vestirme como quiera. No pienso cambiarme RONALD! Le dije y subiendo mas la voz en su nombre, por k el muy bien sabia k cuando le decía así es por k estaba muy molesta.  
  
Aparte hermano a nadie le molesta como estoy verdad harry- le dije. Harry al escuchar su nombre parece k había salido de un transe.  
  
Harry: ee. si ron ginny tiene razón.  
  
Aunk parecía k no tenia ni la remota idea de lo k estábamos hablando.  
  
Ron solo lo kdo viendo con cara de k bien me ayudas. Ron iba a decir algo pero escucho la voz de hermione y se fue con ella, al notar k esta se encontraba con 2 chicos y esto lo puso celoso. El y hemione se habían hecho novios por fin el año pasado, no se como lo logro por k siempre se la llevaban peleando pobre hermione la compadezco, pero se miran muy felices los envidio tanto.  
  
Después de k se había ido ron aun seguía en el mismo lugar harry observándome, eso me ponía un poco nerviosa pero por primera vez no me sonroje, simplemente sonreí y este solo se sonrojo y se fue donde se encontraba cho , fue como un milagro no me molesto para nada k se haya ido mas bien me tranquilizo quizás por fin estaba logrando mi objetivo, (pero k equivocada estaba) ya sin harry, invite a colin a bailar un poco y este accedió gustosamente, nos divertimos mucho y me hiso olvidar por unos momentos a harry eso fue lo mejor de todo.  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Bueno hasta aki dejo el 1er capitulo, espero k les haya gustado.  
  
Espero sus Reviews 


	2. 1 de septiembre

Hola este es el 2do capitulo Gracias gin-ynia por tus comentarios y es cierto poca gente deja reviews claro ejemplo soy yo, pero llevo poco k ahora dejo algunos comentarios bueno en fin aki esta el 2do capitulo.  
  
1 de septiembre  
  
No puedo creer k ayer fue el cumpleaños de harry, paso tan rápido, no solo eso k por fin no me sonroje al verlo si no todo lo contrario he empezado bien pero esto solo es el comienzo, bueno será mejor k me prepare por k solo faltan 2 horas para k salga el expreso a hogwarts.  
  
Pero k me pongo, necesito algo en el k harry se la caiga la baba para k vea lo k se perdió, ***asi se habla gin jejeje ***** pero k estará bien ya se un pantalón azul k me llega ala cadera y una blusa roja, me encanta la ropa muglee.  
  
Bajo a desayunar pero no miro a harry ni a ron k estara pasando, mejor no me preocupo de seguro aun no saben la hora k es. Pero por si acaso le voy a preguntar a mama.  
  
Sra. W. Buenos días ginny G.. buenos días mama.  
  
Me sirvo un poco de avena. Y noto k ni harry ni ron han bajado, aun k no me sorprende ayer fue un día muy largo para ese par y deben de estar muy cansados. Por cierto mama ron no ha bajado a desayunar ni harry? (Me anime a preguntar no es k ami me importe)  
  
Sra. w. No hija, aun siguen durmiendo, termina de desayunar para k les avises k es tarde y vengan a desayunar.  
  
Por fin termino de desayunar, voy al cuarto de ron toco 3 veces,. ( Tendrán el sueño pesado. Pensé) como no obtuve respuestas me animo a entrar. Lo k mire en ese momento fue a harry en bóxer -----se imaginan jejeje ------ me pongo completamente roja nunca en mis sueños mas locos lo hubiera imaginado así, pero una risa k me hace reaccionar, volteo a ver de donde proviene esa risa, o no me digo a mi misma.  
  
Ron: vaya, vaya hermanita con k espiando a harry  
  
Yo al oir eso me pongo mas roja aun. Me tranquilizo un poco y solamente le conteste ven a desayunar ya es tarde y tenemos k irnos ala plataforma. Al terminar la ultima frase salgo rápidamente del cuarto, pero aun con el recuerdo de harry ----quien no---.  
  
Ya en la plataforma, intento sacar la imagen de harry, y empiezo a pensar en otras cosas como en las nuevas clases k iba a tener entre otras cosas. Pero algo o mas bien alguien me saca de mis pensamientos, alguien choco contra mi, caigo bruscamente al suelo, cierro mis ojos y no alcanso a ver kien fue el k choco conmigo.  
  
Abro lentamente los ojos y miro unos cabellos rubios, su piel tan pálida, el también me observa un poco adolorido por el impacto, sus ojos grises muestran confusión como descifrando quien era. El se levanta y me da la mano, no se como reaccionar (pero k hago acepto su ayuda?, bueno haber k pasa) acepto su ayuda, le doy las gracias, este simplemente hace un gesto con la mano de no hay problema y se fue.  
  
Yo aun estaba en el mismo lugar, todavía no comprendía lo k acababa de pasar, un mar de pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza.  
  
Bueno en fin, parece k andaba de buen humor para k el no me hubiera molestado, con este ultimo pensamiento, subo al tren.  
  
Busco en casi todos los vagones un compartimiento vació, pero nada, hasta k encuentro uno solo y empiezo a guardar mis cosas. De repente se abre el compartimiento, casi grito del susto y ahí estaba de nuevo la persona k hace unos momentos había chocado conmigo pero k ironía pensé. Pero k haces aki. me anime a decirle. El no me contesto solo se sentó y bajo su mirada. Eso si k era raro el jamás había hecho eso. Mejor deje las cosas así como estaban y decidí observar el panorama aunk no se podía apreciar mucho por k iba muy rápido el tren.  
  
Mas tarde paso la señora con el carrito con muchos dulces, nos pregunto si keriamos comprar algo del carrito io traía un galeón y me compre 3 ranas de chocolate y otros dulces. Mis favoritos dije , mi acompañante para decirlo asi , se compro unas golosinas de todos los sabores y unos chocolates. Empecé a comerme mi rana de chocolate, pero senti una mirada, volteo rápidamente y veo k este rápido bajo su mirada, yo solo le ronrei y le ofrecí un poco, pero este se nego y espeso a comer sus golosinas.  
  
Ya casi me acabada mi segunda rana cuando se abre de nuevo el compartimiento 3 personas aparecieron. Pero que demonios haces tu aki-dijo ron gritando y señalando a mi acompañante. Comiendo k no ves - dijo el, No ando para estupideces malfloy k haces aki con mi *hermanita* --- respondió ron alzando la voz en hermanita.  
  
Yo solo los observaba casi en shock no podía creer k mi hermano se comportara así, parecía un salvaje no podía creerlo.  
  
Contesta malfloy, y no comiences con ninguna de tus amenazas.. esta vez fue harry estaba muy molesto.  
  
Cállate harry, malfloy no esta haciendo nada le dije enojada  
  
Este solo me kdo viendo asustado no esperaba k dijera eso  
  
Y ya te puedes ir tu y ron ahora mismo y dejen de molestar k aki no tiene nada k hacer fue lo ultimo k les dije Pero gin. ese fue ron Vamonos ron, tiene razón no tenemos nada k hacer aki contesto harry con la voz entrecortada y se fueron.  
  
No lo podía creer k hice, nunca había hecho eso, ron estará enojadísimo y harry se k lo herí pero no podía permitir k trataran así a malfloy, un segundo tratar mal a malfloy, la persona k me humillaba y insultaba a mi familia no podía creerlo yo lo había defendido. Pero k estaba pasando debo de estar en otra dimensión.  
  
Malfloy aun no decía nada, parece k tampoco podía creer lo k había pasado.  
  
De repente el tren paro, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Me levante tome mis cosas y salí del compartimiento sin decir ni una palabra, no keria detenerme a escuchar decir alguna tontería de malfloy, llegue a uno de los carruaje en el k estaba colin, dean y seamus, (en vista de k no estaba ninguno del trío fantástico así les decía gin a ron hermione y harry) los saludo con un sonrisa, subo al carruaje para dirigirme ala escuela.  
  
Este si será un año muy complicado.... pense.  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Continuara.......  
  
Espero sus comentarios..  
  
http :// mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/pottermania_JK/  
  
Los invito a entrar al club de harry potter, es nuevo recien salido del horno para asi decirlo. Los k no hayan leído la orden del fénix aki esta traducido, aparte fotos de la película 3 de harry, el sombrero seleccionador esta a tu disposición para k sepas en k casa pertenecerán. Pronto habra clases para los k desean sentirse como si estuvieran en hogwarts, en fin esto y mucho mas. 


	3. peleas y confesiones

Peleas y Confesiones  
  
Ya había pasado 1 semana, desde lo del el tren, harry aun no me hablaba, y mi hermano ron todavía me miraba confundido o decepcionado no sabría como decirlo, en fin ellos se los buscaron, y no pienso retractarme.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Me encontraba en la biblioteca sola, en vista de k casi todos los alumnos habían ido a hosgmeade, no se por k no fui, creo k simplemente no quería sentirme entre el alboroto de todos los estudiantes comprando y divirtiéndose, aparte tenia una gran cantidad de tarea de pociones.. Maldito snape dije - - - - - -  
  
K no te oiga decir eso snape, wesley.., por k te puedes arrepentir-dijo una voz detrás de mi.  
  
No me digas lo k tengo o no tengo k decir malfloy - le conteste con sarcasmo  
  
D: quien se lo hubiera imaginado, la pequeña wesley se sabe defender, sin ayuda de san potter o sin los idiotas de tus hermanos. Pero k bien te lo tenías escondido wesley  
  
(Parece k nunca vas a cambiar malfoy, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante, déspota, idiota, presumido, pero viéndote bien no estas nada mal, aun asi sigues siendo un maldito malfloy.)  
  
G: No ando para escuchar tus estupidos comentarios de niño rico, tengo mejores cosas k hacer, además deberías estar como todos los demás en hosgmeade. Y dejarme en paz de una buena vez.  
  
Poco a poco malfloy se estaba acercando a mi, sentía muy cerca su respiración, un terrible nerviosismo se apodero de mi. Sus labios se fueron a cercando, yo solo lo miraba atónita, con un leve movimiento se acerco a mi oreja  
  
Jamás wesley, entiéndelo de una buena vez, yo jamás te dejare empaz. -con un leve rocé de sus labios en mi mejilla., se marcha sin decir mas. Dejándome con una expresión de total asombro.  
  
Será mejor k me vaya de aki antes de k pase algo peor, (pero en realidad deseaba terminar lo k había dejado inconcluso, sentir verdaderamente los labios de malfloy junto a los suyos). Pero k tonta eres ginny, k pasa con harry, no lo querías realmente, no gin, harry es el amor de tu vida, pero también el verdugo de esta, no te dijiste a ti misma k lo ibas a olvidar, pero están duro olvidar, pero con malfloy siento una cierta atracción, no física, algo muy extraño me esta pasando.  
  
Malfloy tiene algo muy misterioso, k me atrae, pero harry tan dulce pero tan tímido y sobre todo tan lejano, malfloy es muy apuesto pero sigue siendo un malfloy k desprecia a mi familia y harry me considera como su hermanita.  
  
Bueno por fin llegue al cuadro de la señora goda, contraseña:  
  
*Fénix*  
  
Suerte k tengo a una cuñada prefecta o un hermano con el mismo cargo, aun k fue difícil k estos 2 se juntaran, pero en realidad siempre se habían querido y los celos de ron se notaban, cada ves mas desde k apareció víctor krum.  
  
Como lo había temido ya habían llegado algunos alumnos, aunk el único k esta sentado junto a la chimenea es.. Harry, pero k hará tan temprano aki , parece k no se ha percatado de mi presencia genial, voy a intentar subir a mi habitación, sin k el se de cuenta no pienso pelear otra vez.  
  
Pero apenas llevaba algunos escalones, hasta k algo me detuvo, era harry, pero k demonios quería, de seguro me iba a regañar por lo del tren, yo solo lo mire indiferente intente safarme pero el no me lo permitió, además el tenia los brazos mucho mas fuertes por las practicas k por cierto le hacian tanto bien a su cuerpo.  
  
H: Gin.. Necesito hablar contigo, quieras o no.........  
  
G: Esta bien, harry, solo k sea rápido tengo tarea k hacer, te escucho..  
  
H: gin, que te traes con malfoy, te vi en la biblioteca con el, y lo k paso en el tren me dejo con la duda, acaso estas enamorada de el, dime, no me mientas.  
  
G: harry, primero no me gusta malfloy (eso creo), 2do lo k paso en el tren aun no se por k lo hice, y 3ero por k te interesa tanto lo k haga o deje de hacer, nunca antes te había interesado.  
  
H: ginny, quiero confesarte algo, desde k te vi en la madriguera, no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza, todo cuanto hago me trae tu recuerdo, cuando te vi con malfoy en el tren, me sentí furioso con ganas de matarlo, ni con el propio voldemort sentí tal odio. Después estuve pensado todo lo k había pasado, lo k sentía, creía k era una simple confusión, k tan solo eran celos de hermano mayor como siempre io sentía y no era asi, te estuve esperando en la sala común, y no te aparecías y decidí buscarte, no miraba a nadie en todo el camino, entonces fui ala biblioteca y te vi con el, solos, muy cerca de ti, no soporte verlos mas y regrese ala sala común, Y al fin me decidí a decirte cuanto te amo ginny, k no puedo vivir sin ti, k no te puedo perder, y no kiero verte con nadie mas, k estés a mi lado.  
  
G: pero harry yo no se k decirte, esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, tu no puedes estar enamorado de mi, mi hermano te mataria si supiera, no harry, tu de verdad no me quieres.  
  
H: gin, entiendeme yo te amo, si te preocupa ron, yo hablo con el, te aseguro k todo va a salir bien, pero dame una oportunidad, no quiero perderte por ese sly, solo dame 1 oportunidad, y no te arrepentirás, gin k dices?, quieres ser mi novia?  
  
G: harry, yo no estoy segura, k aun te siga queriendo, tu me hiciste mucho daño, y eso no se puede olvidar tan fácil.  
  
H: solo una oportunidad, gin, es todo lo k te pido.  
  
G: esta bien harry, acepto ser tu novia  
  
H: te aseguro k no te arrepentirás gin.  
  
Diciéndome esto me da un tierno beso, y se marcha a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo solo le sonrio un poco, y me voy a dormir.  
  
Recordando lo que cierto sly me había dicho, y k era novia ahora del famoso harry potter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
Continuara............  
  
Hola gin-ynia espero k este capitulo sea de tu agrado, para todos los demas aun falta mas.  
  
K hara draco cuando sepa lo de giny, Prox. Capitulo voldemort aparece con la rata askerosa. http:// mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/pottermania_JK/  
  
NEWWWWW  
  
Club de harry potter con mas de 50 fotos de hp3, únete no te arrepentirás.. 


	4. VOLDEMORT

No muy lejos de hogwarts la tranquilidad había sido quebrantada por los terribles gritos de desesperación, ríos de sangre recorrían la ciudad. La peor matanza jamás antes vista estaba iniciando.  
  
Desde las sombras emergió el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, atacaba de manera sanguinaria a mugles y magos que atravesaban su camino.  
  
Un último respiro salio de una pequeña al ser atacada por el maleficio prohibido. Una sonrisa demente apareció "en el ser que no debe ser nombrado"para continuar con la terrible matanza.  
  
VOL: colagusano:¡¡¡ Me buscaba mi señor ...contesto colagusano con temor  
  
VOL: idiota¡¡¡CRUCIO¡¡¡ colagusano se retorcía de un intenso dolor como sin 100 dagas cortaran su cuerpo al mismo tiempo  
  
VOL: Levántate imbesil, no quiero perder mas el tiempo, tráeme ala wesley.... El tempo se me acaba.  
  
Col: Pero mi señor ese era el trabajo de Lucius.  
  
VOL: ME ESTAS ORDENADO AMI RATA ESTUPIDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ LARGATE Y TRAEME ALA WESLEY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Harry despertó agitado, su cicatriz ardía como nunca antes, estaba muy confundido era acaso solo un sueño, pero no podía ser así lo había sentido, y disfruto el momento en que mato a los mugles.  
  
Su cicatriz ardió con mucha mayor intensidad, nublando la vista de harry y cayendo inconciente.  
  
*******  
  
En la enfermería  
  
Sr. P. - - - wesley que le ha pasado al señor potter?  
  
Ron: No lo se, escuche un golpe, me desperté y encontré a harry bajo su cama, lo intente despertar y no reaccionaba, no sabia que hacer y fui por hermione y lo trajimos aquí.  
  
Hermi: mira ron harry esta despertando.......................  
  
CONTINUARA...............  
  
SORRY NO ME MATEN PERO NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE AGREGRAR MAS...  
  
Y MUCHASSSSSSSSS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ME HASIAN FALTA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS HACERCA DE ESTE CAPITULO, BUENO AKI NO HUBO ROMANCE PERO ME ENCANTO. ENTREN A MI CLUB NOSE ARREPENTIRAN....  
  
MI MSN ES ZORIMA00@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
ESPERO SUS REVIEWS....... 


	5. capitulo 5

**SENCILLAMENTE GINNY WESLEY**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Sr. P. - - - wesley que le ha pasado al señor potter?

Ron: No lo se, escuche un golpe, me desperté y encontré a harry bajo su cama, lo intente despertar y no reaccionaba, no sabia que hacer y fui por hermione y lo trajimos aquí.

Hermi: mira ron harry esta despertando...

_**CAPITULO 5 **_

Mm. alguien sabe la matricula del tren k me atropello … contesto harry sonriendo al ver a sus amigos junto a el..

HERMI: Hoo harry estamos muy preocupados por ti .. dijo esta mismo tiempo que abrazaba al azabache

Ya hermione suéltalo que lo vas a ahorcar.. contesto ron con un tonito de celos (jeje me encanta ver a ron celoso jajaa)…

SR P: bien señor potter ya se puede ir, solo sufrio un simple desmayo ..

RON: Gracias.. Vamos harry … que vamos a llegar tarde a pociones…

HARRY: que!... pero que hora es…

HERMIONE: te quedaste toda la noche en la enfermería harry vamos no quiero k nos quite puntos snape… finalizo la castaña saliendo de la enfermería…

**EN LA HABITACION DE GINNY**

Giny… vamos se nos hace tarde….

5 minutos mas mama….susuro la pelirroja al taparse con un almohada la cara

Ginny no soy tu mama apurate ya son las 7:30… dijo molesta una chica de pelo azabache y ojos azules … su nombre cristine era compañera de ginny y mejor amiga desde su 3er año ..

GIN: Hoo vamos cris.. en 5 minutos …

CRIS: perdóname pero… acciowater… conjuro la azabache …cayendole cubeta de agua fria a ginny..

GIN: CRISSSSS! Me has empapado espera cuando te atrape….

CRIS: lo siento gin te espero en la sala común en 5 min… aaa por cierto felicidades ya supe que eres novia de harry jaja picarona…al oir esto la pelirroja tomo un color al igual que su cabellera….

GIN: quien te dijo..

Todo gryffindor lo sabe gin y a estas horas todo hogwarts sabe ya dijo la azabache sin darle mucha importancia… vamos apurate que no te pienso esperar hasta la siguiente era de hielo…

No puede ser y si el se entera… pero que m importa lo que piense malfloy.. el no es nada mio, pero por que me preocupa el solo es un sly que molesta a mi familia… penso gin… pero te gusta dijo una vocecita (muyy interna ustedes saben jajaj) … nonono a mi no me gusta malfloy … y menos ahora que soy novia de harry … susurrando esto ultimo…

GIN: Que día mas aburrido… no lo crees cris… dijo con disimulo ala chica que se encontraba a un lado de ella..

CRIS: sin comentarios gin.. el profesor de historia magica me esta durmiendo … si dice otra palabra mas te juro k voy a empezar a roncar …

GIN: jajajajaja.. se rio con gran fuerza la pelirroja llamando la atención de toda la clase.

PROFE: señorita wesley hágame el favor de salir ahora mismo de mi clase ..

Gin: pero profesor.. Protesto la pelirroja… Ahora! que no entendió señorita…finalizo el profesor… si profesor.. Nos vemos en la sala común cris.. dijo la pelirroja antes de salir de la clase…

Mmm maldición y ahora que haré si se entera mi hermano me mata .. Como pude reírme así … jaja pero estuvo divertido jajaja…. Dijo entre varias carcajadas…en fin tendré que ir ala biblioteca para no atrasarme penso… cambiando su rumbo…

A unos cuantos pasos de la biblioteca ginny iba tranquilamente ida en sus pensamientos.. Hasta que sintió una manos que le taparon la boca... ella intento gritar para pedir auxilio .. E intento safarse pero era mucho mas fuerte que ella…hasta que la llevo a uno de los salones que supuestamente estaban vacíos ella intento de nuevo liberarse para poder ver a su agresor este se las ingenio y le puso una venda en los ojos eliminando así las posibilidades de ser descubierto… ginny se desespero aun mas lo unico que podia sentir era respiración agitada de aquella persona que la aprisionaba eso la ponia nerviosa…

No me hagas daño… pidió la pelirroja entre lagrimas

Eso seria lo ultimo que haría .. ginny.. dijo aquella voz calida …y ala vez fría penso gin

Que quieres de mi .. susurro la pelirroja al recordar que aun estaba en los brazos de su atacante…

Solo esto…contesto… mientras se acercaba a esos labios que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo … ginny al sentir los labios de su atacante quiso girar su rostro pero era imposible .. ginny no quería corresponder a aquel beso pero poco a poco no pudo resistir mas y se dejo llevar …poniendo sus manos alrededor de sus atacante y este a su ves poso sus manos en la cintura de esta haciendo mas apasionado a aquel beso que significaba tanto … ginny se sintió extasiada nunca antes la habían besado así… no quería que terminara… pero por la falta de aire sus labios se fueron separando pero sus cuerpos seguían juntos … ninguno de los dos querían separarse… ginny sentía la respiración de el aun mas cerca que antes….

Deja a potter... dijo con celo aquella voz.

Quien eres .. pregunto ginny

Por el momento no te puedo decir seria muy peligroso .. contesto aquella voz ala vez que besaba el cuello de gin..

No no puedo permitirlo….. a la ves que lo separaba de ella … harry es mi novio y no pienso hacerle esto…

El no te merece…no vale la pena…dijo con ira

Déjame ir… pidió la pelirroja…

Por el momento te dejare ir dijo aquella voz… pero no te dejare nunca ginny wesley….te amo .. Finalizo este al darle un beso de nuevo en los labios ala pelirroja pero mucho mas corto que el anterior .. y eso nadie lo va impedir….susurro el chico ala ves que salía del salón y dejando totalmente sola ala pelirroja…

Ginny al no sentir nadie al su alrededor… se quito la venda de sus ojos.. e instintivamente se toco los labios… quien será .. penso mientras salia de aquel salón que había presenciado el inicio de un nuevo amor talvez….

CONTINUARA…….

HOLA COMO ESTAN POCO A POCO ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO TODOS MIS FICS ESPERO QUE LOS LEEAN Y DEJEN R/r PLIS PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES Y ASI TAMBIEN SABER SI LES GUSTAN O MEJOR LOS DEJO HASTA AHÍ.. ACEPTO DE TOOOO…BUENO C CUIDAS Y SALUDOS A TODOS DESDE MEXICO… JEJE BYES….


	6. Una nueva amistad

**EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO…**

Ginny al no sentir nadie al su alrededor… se quito la venda de sus ojos.. e instintivamente se toco los labios… quien será .. pensó mientras salia de aquel salón que había presenciado el inicio de un nuevo amor talvez….

**Capitulo 6 **

Un joven rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo a unos cuantos pasos del comedor sus ojos reflejaban satisfacción y ala ves felicidad acaso?...Que demonios me has hecho ginny... Pensaba el rubio… que demonios he hecho...ala ves k se tocaba la frente.

Draco… oyó decir el rubio detrás de el

Que quieres zabinni… dijo con fastidio sin detenerse

Mmm de mal humor malfloy.. jajaa das flojera lo sabias… en tono de broma

Jajaja… no estoy para tus bromas… no me siento bien .. Finalizo el rubio entrando al comedor…. Su primera reacción fue dar un pequeño vistazo hacia la mesa de gryffindor en busca de su ángel pelirrojo… pero no se encontraba ahí… eso hizo preocupar al rubio…pero continuo con su cena esperando poder verla unos minutos nada mas… ignorando la mayoría de los comentarios k le hacia zabinni el seguía concentrado en sus pensamientos….hasta que zabinni lo distrajo con su mayor temor…..

Mira draco quien va entrando el cara rajada y su novia la pobretona… dijo este apuntando ala pareja

Draco apretó con fuerza la copa que tenia en sus manos…pero ágilmente pudo ocultar su molestia ante aquella escenita en la que SU ginny entraba con el estupido de potter… el no se la merecía repetía una y otra ves en su mente… su rostro se mostró neutro ya que zabinni lo observaba detenidamente… acaso sospechaba algo el … naa debo estar equivocado …pensó draco…. y siguió con la vista a su ángel… no le kitaba la vista de enzima ala chica…. cada vez k potter se acercaba a ella y esta sonreía … draco se molestaba cada ves … la envidia lo carcomía … como deseaba estar en el lugar de ese cara rajada….

En la mesa de los leones jeje

Hoo vamos harry… no puedo creer que digas esas cosas… contesto hermione

Es que no puede ser snape es un completo idiota .. quitar 50 puntos solo por k llegamos tarde.. ese sujeto nos odia… respondió ron … y aun mas por que venias de la enfermería.. Bufo ron aun mas molesto…

Perdónenme chicos si no hubieran sido por mi… .. dijo harry que había estado callado en toda la conversación en silencio

Harry no es tu culpa ok… finalizo la castaña ala ves k tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza..

Es cierto harry.. Ese snape no tiene vida… no te preocupes .. Nos tiene miedo por que ganaremos la copa… dijo con orgullo ron… haciendo que el azabache sonriera ampliamente..

Harry por que no me dijiste que estuviste en la enfermería… susurro la pelirroja muy preocupada al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su novio…

No fue nada ginny solo fue una pesadilla… dijo este respondiendo el abrazo de su novia….

No puedo decirle lo que soñé de voldemort…no te preocupes ginny yo te cuidare pensó harry observando a su pelirroja

RON: Vamos chicos dejen comer… me van a hacer vomitar..

Jajaj hermano k gracioso eres… contesto ginny ala ves que soltaba a su novio y se disponía a comer pero sintió una penetrante mirada… giro su rostro para ver de donde provenía… hasta que se cruzo con unos ojos grises k la obsevababan detenidamente…

A draco ya no le importaba si iba a ser descubierto no aparto su mirada de aquella chica… como si su vida dependiera de eso… ginny hacia lo mismo no kito su mirada de aquellos ojos grises .. No reflejaban odio alguno.. Ternura talvez pensó ginny.. No eso imposible…

Ginny…

Ginny.. repitió con más fuerza

Ginny aparto la vista de esos ojos grises y observo a aquel que había interrumpido el juego de miradas que tenia con malfloy….

O perdona harry que decías….

Olvídalo ginny... Contesto harry ala vez que miraba ala mesa de los sly… eso no le había gustado que demonios hacia malfloy mirando de esa manera a SU novia…

Bueno chicos me retiro…vienes harry dijo la pelirroja al tiempo k se levantaba

Nos vemos… dijo harry ala ves k salía de la mano de su novia… pero unos ojos grises seguían cada paso de la joven pareja…

Maldito potter….no te la dejare… al mismo tiempo que salía detrás de estos…

Una joven pareja disfrutaba el hermoso paisaje que les brindaban los dioses aquella noche… era mágico pensaban ambos… las luciérnagas jugaban en medio del lago mostrando varias figuras en medio de la oscuridad que estaba alrededor de estos….las estrellas daban un toque casual y romántico al mismo tiempo haciendo que los amantes se sintieran en total tranquilidad….

A unos cuantos metros de estos draco se encontraba observando con desagrado aquella escena… hasta que una idea surgió con malicia..

A pasos ligeros malfloy se acerco a ellos….harry al sentir alguien cerca de ellos se levanto con brusquedad y con la varita en mano apuntando a aquel que había arruinado aquel momento….

Calma potter solo vengo a decirte que el profesor snape te esta esperando… dijo malfloy observando con burla al azabache…y mirando de reojo a su acompañante..

Ginny quieres que te acompañe sala común.. Dijo este sin dejar de mirar al rubio

No harry estaré un poco mas… susurro gin aun observando el lago…

Bien, ten cuidado nos vemos mas tarde.. Acercándose a esta y depositándole un beso en los labios…

Draco al ver aquello solo giro su rostro no soportaría ver tal cosa….

GIN. :Nos vemos harry.. Ala ves k se perdía de su vista …..

Draco aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar.. no se había movido desde que el azabache se había retirado… pero su presencia fue poco notada por la pelirroja molestando a draco tal insolencia… ósea hello pensó el..

Ejem… carraspeó igual k umbrige jaja … pero no recibió respuesta…. Ejemmmm dijo con mas fuerza…

Que quieres malfloy ..Se k estas ahí… no molestes dijo sin darle importancia ginny

Mmm la pequeña wesley no me tiene miedo interesante… contesto este ala ves k se sentaba a un lado de ginny

Nunca lo tuve malfloy… y si vas a empezar a molestarme mejor me voy.. declaro con enojo gin al mismo tiempo k se ponía de pie…

No te vallas… susurro malfloy ala vez que miraba esos ojos color chocolate que tanto deseaba

A gin le tomo por sorpresa aquella reacción pero esos ojos grises se mostraron sinceros y ala vez tristeza… gin no comprendía por que hacia esto pero volvió a tomar asiento a un lado del sly.. un extraño escalofrió surco todo su cuerpo al sentir tan cerca al chico mas codiciado de todo hogwarts… malfloy al observar k ginny empeso a templar le ofreció su capa.. Ella dudo al aceptarla…

Vamos no te va a comer …dijo malfloy… mierda maldito orgullo pensó malfloy.. Vamos no la riegues draco…

Gracias... Susurro la pelirroja mientras se cubría con la capa del sly..

Duraron varios minutos en la misma posición observando el lago en total silencio… draco no sabia como empezar a hablar (k irónico) no podía creerlo a un lado de el estaba su ángel y no sabia k decir….pero ella empezó..

Y bien malfloy que te trae por estos rumbos… intentando romper el hielo (jaja)

Nada wesley.. Solo quise salir a dar un paseo acaso es un pecado…

Solo era una pregunta…

Ps bien te respondí… era lo que querías no

Mm no kiero pelear malfloy ya te lo he dicho

Ok ok leona ya no te digo nada… dijo con burla mafloy

Jajaja leona … cálmala serpiente.. Diciendo entre risas gin

Poco a poco algunas luces del castillo se fueron a pagando……

Ya es muy tarde malfloy hay k volver al castillo

Esta bien… diciendo esto de mala gana

Sabes me la he paso muy bien contigo lastima que mañana siga todo igual… dijo con tristeza gin

Es la fachada pelirroja, tengo un prestigio.. dijo haciéndose el importante

Hay por merlín que exagerado eres… entonces que amigos dando la mano

Ami también me gusto hablar contigo wesley eres divertida… en buena forma… (Observando a gin k estaba poniendo una cara )….. amigos estrechando la mano de gin.

Ps bien yo me retiro no quiero k harry se preocupe…. (Esto ultimo dio un golpe bajo a draco)…Nos vemos malfloy…

Draco…. dijo el chico

GIN: k?

Dime draco wesley ese es mi nombre

Esta bien draco tu puedes decirme ginny… ala ves k se iba alejando de el….

Nos vemos….. Se escucho alo lejos

A dios ginny.. Susurro con melancolía el rubio…………………………………………………

**Fin del capituló**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE LO HISE MAS LARGO UFF ESPERO SUS R/R PARA CONTINUAR PLISS KIERO SABER SUS CRITICAS SI VALE LA PENA CONTINUAR O NO… PLISSS NO SEAN MALO NO LES CUESTA NADITA JEJJEE….SI TIENEN DUDAD O ALGO MANDE RR NOS VEMOS BYES SE CUIDAN Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO….

Gracias

Eri mond licht gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic espero tu comentario al respecto de este capi… nos vemos y cuídate

Amy Black… hola amiga gracias por tus rr me subieron mucho el animo.. Espero que te guste este capi espero tus comentarios son bienvenidos…

SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y NO DEJAN RR BYESSSS


	7. ADIOS

Dime draco wesley ese es mi nombre

Esta bien draco tu puedes decirme ginny… ala ves k se iba alejando de el….

Nos vemos….. Se escucho alo lejos

A dios ginny.. Susurro con melancolía el rubio…………………………………………………

CAPITULO 7

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde aquel encuentro, y desde ese entonces draco y gin compartían una gran amistad… ante los ojos de los demás draco ya no se comportaba un patán pero solo con la pelirroja, con los demás era el mismo….este cambio hizo que algunos de su casa dudaran de el pero a el no le importaba con tal de estar con la pelirroja haría lo que fuera…

Por otra parte harry no soportaba la estrecha relación que tenia su novia con el sly por esta razón discutía constantemente con gin.. aun no podía creer la repentina cercanía que tenia ella hacia un despreciable sly … como le decía harry…. Pero la mayor de sus preocupaciones era k quizás el sly era enviado por voldemort para poder apártala de su lado…talvez los celos lo habían segado pero aun recordaba el sueño que días atrás había tenido…

Gin por su parte hacia comprender a harry k eran amigos y k el había cambiado pero los celos de harry eran cada ves mas fuertes y gin no soportaría por mucho tiempo….

Varias dudas albergaban su mente entre ellas estaba el chico que la había besado, desde hace 2 semanas que no había sabido nada de el era muy extraño.. Pensaba gin… quería volver a sentir esos labios cerca de los suyos… pero su mente le dictaba que era novia de harry pero su corazon la hacia dudar ante aquella situación… y ahora que era amiga de draco las cosas se habían complicando un poco mas…

Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca .. Estaba tan entretenida con su tarea que no se percato de quien se sentó frente a ella….

Hola ginny….mucha tarea no … dijo con burla este

Ah.. hola draco .. no me había dado cuenta que estabas aki… pero si tengo mucha tarea ya sabes snape.. Contestando con molestia..

Si quieres te ayudo yo ya he terminado .. y ya sabes son el mejor en pociones…

Ni que lo digas siendo el consentido de snape … pero toma …al tiempo que le daba un par de pergaminos… tengo k hacer un informe de veelas de 4 paginas…

Muy bien ya entendí… contesto el chico con una sonrisa en los labios por ella haria lo que fuera….penso este….ala ves que empezaba a escribir….

……

ufff termine dijo con cansancio ginny…al ver el reloj de la biblioteca observo que eran mas de las 11 de la noche… había pasado mas de 4 horas en la biblioteca y ni cuenta se había dado….

Yo ya termine desde hace 20 min. ginny…contesto el rubio al ver la cara de asombro de ginny

Por k no lo dijiste….

Te mirabas muy linda y no quise molestar…al oir ese comentario ginny se puso totalmente roja al igual que su pelo….

Que.. dije algo malo… al ver que ginny no contestaba…

A no jejeje .. Bueno es hora de irnos ya van a cerrar la biblioteca.. y tengo hambre…al decir esto un pequeño sonido se oyo en el estomago de ginny…

Jaja ya veo que si te acompaño… yo también tengo hambre….y empezaron a tomar todas sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca….

Durante el camino ginny le empezó a contar varios chiste que le había contado harry …draco intento no molestarse pero los chistes no eran muy buenos que digamos pero sonreía a cada uno de ellos …

Al llegar con los elfos los recibieron con alegría … ginny comió hasta el cansancio al igual que draco… jajaja me duele mi estomago creo k comí demasiado.. dijo esta caminado ala sala común ……

Yo también pero que rico sabia el pastel de chocolate hace mucho que no lo comía..

Si estaba bien bueno … bueno ya llegamos… dijo esta al encontrase frente al cuadro de la dama gorda….

Si.. ps ejem.. bueno ginny nos vemos mañana… contesto este dandose la vuelta….

Espera draco….

Que sucede ginny .. Girando su rostro hacia donde ella estaba…

Ella se acerco a el hasta esta poder sentir su respiración muy cerca de ella… se paro de puntitas y le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla ( jejeje creían k en la boca naaa todavía no jajaj) buenas noches draco….dijo esta ala ves que se metía a su sala común….

Ginny no pudo notar la reacción de draco… pero si hubiera visto tan solo un momento.. Hubiera visto a un chico totalmente rojo con una mano en la mejilla que anteriormente ella había besado….

…………

En la sala común…

ginny entro muy feliz .. ella hecho un vistazo ala sala común pero no había nadie…. Bueno eso creía…. iba a subir hasta que alguien la detuvo…… ese alguien era harry…

Donde estuviste… dijo molesto…

En la biblioteca donde mas….

Mentira… estuviste con ese sly de nuevo… harry esta fuera de si esta celoso…..

Si estuve con el pero en la biblioteca me ayudo con mi tarea… dijo esta ala vez que se soltaba de este…

No es cierto… dime la verdad me engañas con el verdad.. Tomándola de nuevo con ambos brazos con mucha fuerza lastimándola…

Déjame... Grito ginny

No hasta que me digas la verdad….

Esa es la verdad si no me crees aya tu… contesto gin ala ves que lo empujaba con toda su fuerza….haciendo que el chico cayera de espalda..

Sabes que harry ya no soporto mas tus celos …esto se termino … harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando lo estaba cortando….

Pero ginny es que estaba preocupado por ti… contesto suavizando su voz harry y levantándose…

No te acerques.. Dijo ginny dando un paso atrás

Ginny perdóname es que estoy muy celoso que estés cerca de ese sly

Ese sly es mi amigo harry… tu sabes que te perdono… al oír esto harry iba a abrazar a ginny pero esta de nuevo se alejo…

Dije que te perdonaba… pero no que íbamos a regresar… lo nuestro se acabo harry … ya no mas… finalizo ginny subiendo rápidamente a su habitación….

Harry .. Se quedo ahí parado observando las escaleras en donde se había ido su pelirroja… exacto SU pelirroja y de nadie mas no iba a permitir que ese malfoy se la quitara eso nunca… si malfoy iba jugar sucio el también nadie le iba a quitar lo que le pertenecía nadie….. susurro….

CONTINUARA……

Hola chicos quiero dar las gracias a los que dejaron rr muchas gracias repito dan mucho animo para que continue .. Espero que de new dejen jeje y alos que no hello dejen rr no sean malitos jejeje..Lean mis otros fic… como DARK GINNY, DULCE AMOR, COSAS DE EL Y ELLA….

SALUDOS A

Eri mond licht hola como estas muchas gracias al estar al pendiente de mi fic que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior espero que este sea de tu agrado.. y como ves no me tarde tanto en escribir…espèro tus comentarios

Amy Black …Gracias amiga siempre me apoyas espero que este capi te guste espero tus comentarios

Tyna … gracias por tu rr .. espero tus comentarios

-JennyDanweng- gracias por tu observación… y claro k no me enojo jeje espero recibir mas comentarios tuyos acerca del fic.. Saludos

Y SALUDOS A LOS DEMAS QUE NO DEJAN RR CUIDENSE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO…. Y K SIRIUS ESTE CON USTEDES BYES…..


	8. nuevos sentimientos

**Capitulo 8 NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS **

* * *

Draco aun se encontraba frente al cuadro de la dama gorda aun observando el lugar en donde se había ido aquella pelirroja que lo traía loco con un simple roce y ya lo tenía delirando…

Draco draco….. Cada ves estas de mal en peor .. dijo su conciencia…comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de aquel lugar en donde aun podía sentir su esencia….. sera mejor que vaya a caminar penso el rubio acercándose al lago….miro con nostalgia aquel preciso lugar en donde había comenzado aquella locura.. Aquel momento en que empezó aquella amistad … si este árbol pudiera hablar contaría tantos secretos .. Anhelos y esperanzas que tanto añoraba que ala vez se observaban tan lejanas… un amor imposible…. Ginny como te amo…. Susurrando esto ultimo …se dejo caer al frio suelo su mirada estaba perdida .. Esperando que algo o alguien llegara pero eso nunca pasaria… un fria brisa comenzó a estremecer al rubio y decidió regresar al castillo mañana seria otro día mas….pero lo que el no sabia es que un chico había presenciado aquella escena de debilidad… aquel chico mostraba odio…pero una sonrisa surco su rostro el jamás perderá….

ginny se levanto disgustada por la actitud de nuevo de criss la habia despertado de aquel hermoso sueño de nuevo soñando con aquel chico misterioso … aun no podia olvidar esos labios…

Vamos ginny no te enojes … dijo criss ala ves que la empujaba fuera de la habitación .. Es por tu bien necesitas desayunar...al no recibir respuesta de la pelirroja continuo..

…Me vale k no me quieras hablar ginevra wesley pero vas a comer …ginny solo sonrio ante aquel gesto que había tenido su amiga … siempre pensado en ella … mientras bajaba pudo notar a un chico sentado frente al chimenea de cabello azabache… era harry estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no miro pasar ala pelirroja … pero ginny apresuro el paso no quería empezar una pelea mas.. habían terminado muy mal ayer y no quería continuar aquel dia… pero antes de salir … oyó un grito era ron y se miraba molesto….

GINNY grito este….harry volteo a haber donde se encontraba ginny..

………ginny lo observo tenia cara de no haber dormido eso hizo que el corazon de ginny se estremeciera…aparto su vista de el azabache y se giro hacia ron no quería que la detuviera no ahora…. Lo siento ron pero luego hablas con ella necesita comer… dijo cris … ufff dijo ginny alado de su amiga … nota mental comprarle un regalo a criss lo mas pronto posible pensó la pelirroja….

Ginny que le pasa a harry se mira demacrado…. Dijo criss

Termine con el … contesto la pelirroja

Queeeeeeeeeeeee …… grito con fuerza su amiga….. Haciendo que medio comedor se fijara en las 2 chicas que acababan de entrar…. Grita mas fuerte que no te escucharon en Alemania dijo con exasperación ginny…

Pero ginny se miraban tan enamorados… contesto embelesada por la ex pareja

No todo lo k brilla es oro respondió ginny ala vez que tomaba un pedaso de pan..

Si esa fue tu decisión la respeto ginny… por cierto que te traes con malfoy casi todos los dias te veo con el un nuevo amor acaso….

Es mi amigo nada mas … no empieces tu también.. contesto la pelirroja ignorando otro comentario…. Pero una mirada de nuevo estaba sobre ella esos ojos grises la miraban atentamente ginny levanto su vista .. y de nuevo el mirándola ella solo le sonrió … este al ver k fue descubierto también le mostró un tierna sonrisa que haría a cualquiera enrojecer…

Y dices que solo son amigos, si como no y yo me llamo santa claus dijo con una sonrisa criss…

O cállate criss… contesto entre sonrisas ginny

El día fue pasado clase tras clases…. El tiempo fue volando… ginny fue de nuevo ala biblioteca a recoger algunos libros… y ahí estaba el azabache distraído con un libro de historia de magia …hasta que sintió ese aroma a rosas… lo primero que se le vino ala mente… GINNY… levanto su mirada y frente a el estaba aquella chica que no le permitía dormir por tonto la había perdido… pero no por mucho tiempo pensó…

Ella se encontraba dándole la espalda a el …harry se acerco a ella sigilosamente hasta que poso sus manos alrededor de su cintura … quería sentirla otra ves junto a el ….al no ver ninguna reacción departe de ella la acerco mas hasta que sintió su respiración tan cerca de el que parecían una sola…..

Ginny… le susurro harry a su oído…. No te resistas se que me extrañas al igual k yo ati…. Dijo este girando ala chica para que lo viera a los ojos…..

No harry… entiende lo nuestro se acabo….. Contesto ginny separándose de el…

Por que lo haces tan difícil… dijo molesto harry… de nuevo su ira lo invadía por que no podía regresar con el y ya….

Por que lo nuestro se acabo y ya… no hay marcha atrás si no lo entiendes no es mi problema .. tu has hecho esto harry yo te amaba pero ahora eres otro …. Dijo ginny con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Soy el mismo .. tu eres la que ha cambiado…. Dijo aun con molestia…

Sabes que no se sigas con los mismo yo me voy…. Contesto ginny mientras tomaba sus libros… y aléjate de mi potter dijo ginny mientras salía de la biblioteca….

Eso lo veremos ginny una ves fuiste mia y lo seguirás siendo…. y de nadie mas …. Penso harry

Mientras tanto ginny… salio de la biblioteca con varias lagrimas en su rostro… por que harry por que … se repetía a cada paso que daba….tanta fue distracción que choco con alguien ella casi caía pero unos brazos fuertes la atrapo…..un fuerte ruido se oyo en el corredor al caer todos sus libros … ginny tenia los ojos cerrados pensado en el dolor de la caida pero nunca llego hasta que sintió que estaba siendo abrazada… abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos grises observándola curiosamente….

Vaya ginny por poco te caes…pero aki esta tu salvador jajjaja dijo bromeando draco

Jajaja que lindo draco.. Pero me puedes soltar.. Contesto totalmente roja...

O si claro dijo avergonzado este al ver en la posición que se encontraban….pero ese sentimiento lo volvió a embriagar tener a ginny tan cerca ... se acerco poco a poco …hasta poder sentir esos labios que tanto deseaba… ginny al sentir los labios de draco sintió esa descarga que cubría todo su cuerpo … esos labios… este beso… es igual …. Pensó esta ala vez que correspondía al beso de draco…….

Draco al ver que era correspondido... Acerco mas el cuerpo de ginny a el…..el beso que empezó con un simple roce se hacia cada ves mas apasionada ninguno de los dos se quería separar… tanto tiempo… pensó draco….

Pero de repente algo o mas bien alguien separo a ginny de draco de manera brusca jalándola hacia el……….

Potter… grito draco con enojo ala vez que sacaba su varita para atacar…

* * *

**CONTINUARA…………………terminado alas 12.27 am jajaja**

Sorry no me maten pero el sueño me gano pero quería acabar este capi jajja espero que les haya gustado espero sus rr….. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron rr que bueno que les a estado gustado el fic… bueno me despido nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo…..DEJEN RR JAJAA NO SE LES OLVIDE BYES……


	9. enamorados

Pero de repente algo o mas bien alguien separo a ginny de draco de manera brusca jalándola hacia el……….

**Potter**… grito draco con enojo ala vez que sacaba su varita para atacar…

* * *

Harry no soporto mas ver aquella escena era demasiado para el…. Agarro con todas su fuerzas ginny y la alejo de aquel que estaba interfiriendo entre el y su amor… 

Potter grito draco con fuerza

Malfoy que fue lo que te dije serpiente asquerosa con ira

Tu no eres nada ya potter… ginny es libre de escoger a quien quiere ….y si ella …pero no alcaso a terminar por k un fuerte rayo le dio de lleno en el estomago haciendo k el pobre rubio empezara a escupir sangre..

Harry déjalo por favor… grito la pelirroja….

No ginny debe entender k eres mia …. Dijo harry acercandose a draco

Solo mia susurro este solo para k draco lo escuchara….

Draco intento levantarse pero cada vez mas escupia mas sangre y el dolor era insoportable…

Que malfoy tan débil eres no me hagas reir y eso solo es un simple hechizo dijo con burla harry

Callate potter… contesto este levantándose sus piernas flaqueaban por el dolor pero su orgullo era mas fuerte…. Esto no se ha acabo dijo este tomando por desprevenido a harry…….. petrificus totallis..grito el rubio (jajaja no es asi pero se entiende jaja) harry callo fuertemente al sueño sorprendido por aquel hechizo no se lo esperaba…

Draco callo de nuevo al suelo... sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando… draco dijo entre sollozos ginny se hinco junto a el… toco el frio rostro del chico haciéndolo estremecer

Ginny …. No llores contesto el rubio no es nada .. Finalizo este con un leve quejido de dolor…de repente todo se volvió oscuro…

-------------

Sr. Mafloy oyó una voz….

El rubio abrió los ojos…se estremeció al ver en el lugar en donde estaba….

Profesor que paso pregunto este al mismo tiempo k tocaba su cabeza que esta cubierta por unas vendas….

Tuvo una pelea con el sr. Potter recuerda… contesto el profesor el snape totalmente trankilo

si lo recuerdo dijo draco y ginny donde esta pregunto el rubio

la srita wesley esta fuera de la enfermeria ahora mismo la llamo… dijo este… draco volvio a decir su profesor … ten cuidado finalizo snape saliendo de la enfermeria….

Ho draco grito ginny mientras abrazaba al rubio….

Ginny tranquila que no fue nada te lo dije… contesto este abrazando a su pelirroja como le gustaba tenerla tan cerca de el….

Fue mi culpa draco… si no nos hubiéramos besado nada de esto hubiera pasado….

Ginny recibiría mil hechizos con tal de volver a sentir tus labios junto a los mios … contesto draco viéndola a los ojos..

Ginny se puso al igual del color de su pelo ….draco yo no dijo esta …pero unos finos labios se unieron a los de ella… volviéndola a transportar a sus mas tiernos sueños y fantasías….

Dime que no me amas ginny …susurro este al separarse de esta

Pero draco …harry dijo con temor

No m importa harry me importas tu yo te amo y jamas permitiré que algo de pase…ginny dijo este ala vez que levantaba con su mano la barbilla de ginny para que lo viera Alos ojos…

Ahora o nunca pensó draco…. Ginny quieres ser mi novia.. pregunto con temor el rubio..

….la pelirroja miro atentamente los ojos de draco para encontrar algun signo de mentira en aquella palabras pero no encontró nada sus ojos mostraban amor y sinceridad….

Si draco dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro….

Al recibir tal respuesta draco no cabía en la alegría que le acaba de brindar su pelirroja y de nuevo se volvieron a dar un dulce beso dando inicio a aquella relación que ambos soñaban………

……………………………….

Ya hacia 3 dias de que draco había salido de la enfermería y ya toda la escuela sabia de su relación …. Pocos se sorprendieron ante aquel hecho ya que draco había cambiado totalmente con aquella chica que le habia robado el corazón durante todo ese tiempo no habían visto ni señales de potter…pero aun así el amor los amantes iba cada vez creciendo aun pese alas circunstancias... eran la pareja mas linda de toda la escuela era muy envidiada siendo que eran los chicos mas codiciados

Draco se encontraba sentado junto al lago … todo se encontraba en total calma … la noche brindaba un hermoso espectáculo…cerro los ojos pensado k su amor era correspondido al final …. Su mas grande sueño al fin alcanzado….

Draco se oyo una voz sepulcral haciendo estremecer al rubio…..

**Padre..contesto el rubio con temor..**

* * *

**CONTINUARA………**

**HABER CHICOS….DEJEN RR PLIS PA CONTINUAR SOLO LE KDAN 2 CAPIS JAJJAA PARA TERMINAR ESTE FIN JEJJEE ESPERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR EN EL SIG CAPI LOS RESPONDO JEJEJE MUERO DE SUEÑO NOS VEMO SE CUIDAN Y DEJEN RR SALUDOS A TODOS…**


	10. Chapter 10

Draco se oyó una voz sepulcral haciendo estremecer al rubio…..

**Padre..contesto el rubio con temor..**

El hermoso reflejo de la luna llena brindaba tranquilidad a todo el castillo, los enamorados sonreían y con miradas un tanto tontas miraban el hermoso paisaje que les brindaban…..una chica pelirroja sonreía a cada paso su corazón por fin albergaba amor ese amor que jamás pensó tener…. Muchos chicos observaban el caminar de ginny la mayoría sabia el significado de cada sonrisa que solo tenia un solo dueño ..DRACO…

Ginny y criss sonreían por los chistes que les decía el lindo de neville según criss era un chico bastante amable cosa k no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja .. pero solo sonreía y de vez en cuando daba una pequeña mirada hacia la mesa de los slys … draco donde estas susurro la pelirroja de repente…

Que pasa ginny pregunto criss

draco aun no llega a cenar dijo preocupada ginny

Es cierto también me había dado cuenta de ello ginny, no te preocupes de seguro tuvo una

Tarea o algo dijo no muy convencida

Talvez.. Contesto la pelirroja con melancolía

Ginny no quiero k te molestes pero harry casi te come con la mirada …

Ginny giro su rostro y de nuevo el observándola desde que sabia que andaba con draco siempre se encontraba con aquella mirada…

Unos ojos esmeraldas seguían a ginny a cualquier lugar hasta alas citas de la chica con draco no quería perderla de vista…. Los celos eran constantes al verla cerca de ese sly pero por el momento la tendría vigilada a ella y a ese hurón…

Al ver que ginny también lo observada le dedico una sonrisa pero esta simplemente lo ignoro…

Me da igual…dijo ginny quitando su vista del famoso potter y continuo conversando

En otro lugar

Padre que haces aki pregunto draco al mismo tiempo que se levantaba

Vine a comprobar que mi unico hijo no se haya metido con una pobretona contesto lucius avanzando un poco mas hacia draco…

Eso es algo que no te importa… dijo mordazmente

Draco…draco… cuando vas a entender k todo lo k hagas tiene un significado..Contesto lucius totalmente tranquilo… pero si quieres salir con esa pobretona por unos dias jugar con ella no hay problema … finalizo lucius con una sonrisa en los labios

Yo no pienso jugar con ginny yo la amo padre quieras o no esa es la realidad…dijo draco

Respuesta incorrecta grito lucius…. Cruciooooo

Draco sintió como si 20 espadas contaban su piel… el dolor era poco comparado a lo que su padre le quería llegar a terminar….

Quieres mas draco… dijo este mirando a su hijo…

No m importa aunk me mates la seguiré amando….

Eres igual de débil que tu madre, que decepción…. Si no fuera por que tienes mi sangre en tus venas.. no diría que eres un malfoy … una única oportunidad te doy para enmendar esta cursilería deja ala pobretona antes de k termine este día y olvidare esta estupidez o ya sabrás las consecuencias …dijo lucius entrado al bosque perdiéndose entre la oscuridad

Draco miro a su padre perderse… se dejo caer pesadamente al suelo no le importo el dolor que su padre le había hecho su mente le hacia jugar malas pasadas que hará ahora fue la única pregunta que su mente le deja tener…………………..

**CONTINUARA……………………………….**

**Mmm k les dire aki esta el capi 10 chicas/os espero k les haya gustado se k esta super corto prometo k sig va estar largo ..gracias por los rr vere que se puede hace puede hacer para hacer un poco mas larga la historia en fin nos vemos en el prox. Capi byes…..**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA…………………………..**


End file.
